


What Did I Do To Deserve This Life ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat and Mouse: Fresh Start: (Season 11: What Would’ve Happened) Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cookies, Dinner, Established Relationship, Football, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Kissing, Lemonade/Lemonades, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Same-Sex Marriage, Shirtless, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny watches his husbands enjoy themselves, Especially Steve, What does the blond think of?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat and Mouse: Fresh Start: (Season 11: What Would’ve Happened) Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696189
Kudos: 1





	What Did I Do To Deserve This Life ?:

*Summary: Danny watches his husbands enjoy themselves, Especially Steve, What does the blond think of?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was watching his husbands **_Tackle Football_** on the soft lawn of their rented property, in his favorite way, shirtless. He sighed contently, as he continued to watch, & laughed when it turned playful on Steve’s part. The Blond could never get tired of watching them do this.

He knew because of the radiation poisoning makes Commander Steve McGarrett sick sometimes, His blood sugar gets low. So, He always has drinks & snacks on hand for them all, He went to the kitchen to prepare the day’s worth of snacks. The Loudmouth Detective went out to join his husbands afterwards.

**_“What did I do to deserve this life ?”_** , The Shorter Man thought to himself, as he watched his attractive husbands interact with each other. He cleared his throat, & the two men gave him their full attention, as he came with his tray full of goodies. “Hey, Danno, Looking good”, He said, as he kissed him lightly on the lips, Officer Adam Noshimuri leered hungrily at him.

“You sure”, The Handsome Asian said, as he waggled his eyebrows, as he took in the sight of him in beige pants, & a loose blue button down, with a couple of buttons undone. “What are you smiling about ?”, The Hunky Brunette asked, as he caught his lover’s smile on his face. “I am just happy, Happy being married to you, & being here with you too”, Adam nodded, & said this to him.

“Good, We are happy to be here with you too, & being married to you”, Danny’s heart swelled at that. “How about I cook us some dinner ?”, Steve & Danny groaned in pleasure at having one of Danny’s feast for dinner, as they helped each other to another cookie, & some lemonade. “Let us shower, & change first”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he kissed him once more.

“Wait for us, We will help you set everything up”, The Yakuza Leader said, & they hurried to do their tasks. Afterwards, As they sat down to eat, Danny asked with a smile, “What did I do to deserve this life ?”, “By saying, “Yes” to us”, Steve said with a smirk, Adam said concurring, “Best moment of our lives”, & Danny said, as he leaned in to kiss both of his men.

“That must be it, Mine too”, The Blond kissed the former criminal, & the dark-haired man. The need for air became important, & the kiss was broken. “I love you so much”, Danny professed to his husbands, & lover. “We love you too”, Adam & Steve said in unison, Suddenly, The Threesome Couple heard fireworks, & went to watch them from the porch of their house.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
